


Anniversary Gift

by MintyGhoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Unbeta'd, also an excuse to be a nerd about collectibles, gender neutral reader, papa emeritus is both terrifying and soft, simple and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyGhoulette/pseuds/MintyGhoulette
Summary: Opus Eponymous was released ten years ago, and you want to surprise your Papa with something special! Short and sweet work to celebrate our man, Papa I, and give him some love!
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and special to celebrate 10 years of the OG Papa, who needs more love! Originally posted on my blog, Ask-The-Clergy-Bc on tumblr. Enjoy!

Your beloved Papa was not hard to find after a ritual. His schedule was always like clockwork and rarely ever broken for anything. You personally knew that today he was due for paperwork and preparations for the newest ascension in the Papacy. One that he took with such decorum and grace it shocked even his younger brothers. But that was your Papa, always doing what was best for the clergy no matter how it might personally scathe him. That was why you, in turn, dedicated your being to him and the word of Lucifer. And Today was the perfect day to show your dedication. 

After conducting his latest spine chilling mass, one you eagerly devoured every word of like a communion, you watched as he retreated from the pulpit. An excited grin on your face spread when you carefully picked your way out of the pews and past your fellow siblings. You nearly ripped the black gift bag in your hands from nerves alone! The only thing keeping you from trembling with nerves was caressing the blue ribbon streamers from the paper handles. The same ones you had spent an exasperating amount of time curling until they were uniform and perfect. 

Waiting was the hard part, you knew. Sure, you stationed yourself out of his door but you knew Papa wasn’t alone. You memorized the routine. He would conduct his Sunday Unholy Mass, receive siblings, hobble back to his office, be hounded by various deacons and bishops for Lucifer knows what, then he would be left to his paperwork. Muffled voices reached your ears as you patiently waited against the wall, phone keeping you entertained for the moment. None of the clergymen even bothered to look at you twenty minutes later when the heavy oak door finally opened. You watched as they filed out. Some looking quite pleased and others sour faced like they just ate a whole lemon. 

You gave Papa a few minutes to himself before politely knocking on the door. Granted, you could have just waltzed in, but you liked to respect him. You tip toed in and noticed the Anti-Pope wasn’t even bothering to look up. There was a scowl present on his face under his comically small reading glasses. A pen scratched furiously at the desk as his gravely voice rumbled out, not waiting for you to fully enter. 

“The decision is final, Bishop- I will not speak of it again-”

“I’m no Bishop, but I’ll take the title if you want!”

Papa seemed more startled that it was you and immediately looked up. A small smile tugged at his painted lips as his eyes softened a fraction- the way they always did when you came to him. He tried to sit upright as much as his crooked back would allow and held out his hand. 

“Beloved lamb,” he rasped pleasantly, “ What a beautiful sight for sore eyes.”

You eagerly shuffled over, taking his hand immediately as he pulled you to his side. You loved the way his eyes crinkled in adoration and how those endless depths looked at you. Papa suddenly looked down as your bag hit the side of his arm. The chance for him to ask what you were up to wasn’t even given as you plopped the bag in his unsuspecting lap. He chuckled low and rich and looked up at you. 

“Is it my birthday already? How generous.” His dry humor never ceased to make you smile. But you shook your head and rubbed his arm. 

“A birthday, you could say that! Not EXACTLY for you but just- just open!” 

He raised a brow at you, mirth evident in his face. Perhaps he was getting too used to the small gifts you showered him with, as he took his time to undo the ribbons. It was practically torture for you to watch him be so meticulous and respectful of the decorations you hand prepared. You practically wanted to rip the paper bag open just so he could see what was finally inside! But you stayed your hands, instead tapping your foot in anticipation. Papa let out a surprised click of his tongue, one only a trained ear could hear if they knew the old man. 

A sleek, black wrapped sleeve was produced- attached to it was a little card. Papa nodded and took the envelope, popping it open with practiced ease. You watched him read lightning fast as he looked up to you with the softest expression. The last time he looked at you like that was when you confessed your feelings, or the first time you made a special cake for his actual birthday.

“Beloved- has ten years passed so quickly?” 

You grinned. 

“Yes- but that’s not the best part!! Open!” 

He chuckled again as you eagerly tapped the gift with your nail. He wasted no time in ripping open the black paper and you heard him give a soft inhale. You twitched your hands, hoping it was a good sound. 

“This is-”

“It was from the first batch circulated… still sealed.”

Papa didn’t look up at you, he instead chose to gently stroke the sealed plastic over the logo. You watched him smile fondly down at the ‘Rise Above Records’ label. And you weren’t lying. You spent so many months searching and bargaining for this. It took you two months just to get the printing information, and then many more scouring record shops and dedicated private collectors. Quite frankly, you were beginning to lose hope of getting one in time. The only reason you got one collector to part with it was by getting Papa himself to sign a few items to send from the Clergy. (At the time you lied to him, saying they were for a huge fan giveaway. He’d never say no to his fans.) 

You were torn out of your thoughts from the sound of his glasses chain being removed from his neck. Papa stood up and took your hand gently- his eyes gleaming in barely concealed tenderness and love. The other hand cradled the vinyl like a precious artifact. 

“All this trouble for an old man and his music?”

“I remembered you said you never got a chance to get your own record… just the test copy. You deserve it. Happy Anniversary Papa!”

The record was left nearly forgotten on the desk as he pulled you in for a gentle, long kiss. When you two finally parted he held you still, studying your features as you reached up to cup his painted cheek. You knew he wouldn’t mind when it would inevitably smudge. 

“Thank you my sweet… such a gift will be with my heart forever.”

You smiled back before giggling. 

“I’m just sorry I couldn’t find one with your signature.”

The room erupted with his hearty, booming laugh.


End file.
